Episode 12
Episode 12 debuted 20 March 2016. Summary The battle of all battles falls upon the peoples of Herot. Weapons forged, loyal and armed, men, women and children brace themselves to wage a brutal attack with Beowulf (Kieran Bew) helming their defence. Having bought some time holding the Wulfing Raiders and Abrecan’s (Elliott Cowan) army back at the Draca Bridge, Slean (Ed Speleers) awaits the troops from the Alliance to arrive, but when only a few, bedraggled Banning warriors arrive in Herot for the epic fight, it becomes clear that Slean’s efforts may have been in vain… Nevertheless, the people of Herot band together and face the impending doom head on with valiant honour. Along the way, secrets are revealed, new loyalties and friendships forged; whilst others are irrevocable shattered, and some of our characters make the ultimate sacrifice… Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Abrecan - Elliot Cowan *Slean - Edward Speleers *Hrothgar - William Hurt *Skellan - Emmett J Scanlan *Razzak - Grégory Fitoussi *Rate - David Ajala *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Kela - Holly Earl *Breca - Gisli Örn Gardarsson *Lila - Lolita Chakrabarti *Varr - Edward Hogg *Vishka - Ellora Torchia *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Draven - Liam Ainsworth *Arla - Allison McKenzie *Hallam - Graham Hornsby *Kendra - Susan Aderin *Young Beowulf - Jack Hollington *Young Slean - George Kent *Red - Jack Smith Uncredited *Beltane - ? Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *1st Assistant Director - Simon Noone *2nd Assistant Director - Tracey Warren *3rd Assistant Director - Mark Roberts, Nic Pringle *Unit Manager - Nick Girvan *Script Supervisors - Linda Gibson, Tamsin Spivey *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Production Secretaries - Chris Bevan, Jen Burrows *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operators - Fabrizio Sciarra, Tony Jackson *Focus Pullers - Steve Marles, Alice Canty *Assistant Camera - Jon Scaife, Steven Lee Sinclair *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Standby Art Director - Natalie Astridge *Set Decorator - Kim Logan *Art Department Assistant - Katie Johnston *Horsemaster - Andy Butcher *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh, Stephen Campbell *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Rigger - David Ode *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - Mark MacIntyre *Dressing Props - David Hayden, Stuart MacKay *Standby Props - Clive Pickard, Dan McLelland *Construction Manager - Jamie Clark *Studio Technician - Gareth Morgan *Assistant Costume Designer - Emma Howarth *Costume Supervisor - Jennifer Lander *Standby Costume - Samantha Yeoman, Michael Bevis *Make-up Supervisor - Lisa Chape *Make-up Artists - Tori Robinson, Bunny Stanway-Mayers *Colourist - Chris Rodgers *Sound Recordist - Stuart Wright *Boom Operator - Alessandro Pascale *Effects Editor - Tony Gibson *Dialogue Editor - Dan Green *Dubbing Mixer - Scott Jones *Titles - Momoco *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *Supervising Editor - Dan Crinnion *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Health and Safety Manager - Karen Wardle *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make-up and Hair Designer - Sue Michael *Original Production Design - Grant Montgomery *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Editor - Mike Jones *Director of Photography - James Friend BSC *Music - Rob Lane *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2016 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Rheda *Abrecan *Slean *Hrothgar *Skellan *Razzak *Rate *Elvina *Kela *Breca *Lila *Varr *Vishka *Brinni *Draven *Arla *Hallam *Kendra *Red *Beltane *Grendl *Herot's Troll *Great Master *Einar *Greyblade *Hane *Jogan *Gorrik *Mara Creatures *Humans *Mudborn **Grendl **Troll **Skinshifter **Giant Events *The Gathering Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Bregan **Mere **Varni *Great Master's keep *Halls of the Dead Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *Wulfing Raiders **Warfather *The Alliance *Shieldlanders External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep12week12/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes